Wanna Play?
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Elena has a problem and in order to fix it, Damon decides to play a little game - Strip Man! ...This should go well. :Lemon:


_**Title: **__Wanna Play?_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? Stefan?)_

_**Rating:**__ M – for Language and Lemooonnnss! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding_

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I was reading this story called "Strip Man" by Magicangel33 and I thought the idea was GENIUS, and she was so kind to give me permission to do my own version, so GO CHECK OUT THAT STORY! Lol _

_This takes place after Stefan gets out of the tomb, but Rose never got bitten by the werewolf._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Elena sat in her bedroom writing in her diary, waiting for Stefan to call her. He was out of town for a few days to figure out what he could do about these Originals. He was supposed to be coming back tomorrow, but he felt the need to "check up on her" everyday. He said it was to keep her safe, but she knew he was just worried about Damon taking advantage of this situation.

She glanced at the clock. 10:30 p.m. and she hadn't heard from him. She kept writing.

_I tried to tell Stefan that the last time Stefan was gone – he had been in the tomb with Katherine – that Damon had been kind to me, occasionally throwing in an innuendo or two, but he wouldn't be Damon if he didn't. Anyway, Damon and I-_

"Writing about me?"

"_Shit, Damon_!" Elena jumped up, accidently throwing her pen off of her bed. "Do _not _do that!"

Damon, who was lounging on the bed next to her, grinned, obviously pleased with her reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Boredom."

"Where's Rose?"

Again, he shrugged.

When she didn't respond, he walked across the room and handed her the pen she'd thrown. She grabbed it, but he didn't let go. "What are you writing about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She glared.

He laughed and let her have the pen. "Someone's grumpy."

"Shut up." Elena snapped.

Damon made a mock-expression of hurt and she almost smiled.

He lay back on her bed and she rolled her eyes at him, scooting away.

After a minute of listening to nothing but her scribbling away in her diary, Damon sighed dramatically. "I'm bored."

"Then go somewhere else."

"No, I like it here."

"Then why are you bored?" She yelled, exasperated.

Damon frowned at her. "Is it your time of the month or something?"

"Ugh!" Elena stood up and put her diary back in its hiding spot.

She turned around to find Damon right in front of her. She gasped and stepped back.

"Let's play a game."

"What game?" She crossed her arms.

"Mmm…" He thought for a moment. "Do you have board games?"

"I don't know, Damon!" She was really getting frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "You need to get laid, Elena." Then his eyes lit up with amusement. "Do you have a marker board?"

"Maybe in Jeremy's room but-" He was gone.

She listened closely.

Jeremy: "Hey! What are you- Damon? What the hell are you-?"

Damon: "Oh, calm down, kid."

Jeremy: "Wait, what are you doing with that?"

Damon: "So many questions."

Jeremy: "Dude, I'm serious."

There was a loud _bang!_ followed by silence.

Damon strolled back into the room with a large marker board and a red marker. "That kid does not shut up." He muttered more to himself than Elena.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing permanent." He replied nonchalantly and set the board down, took the picture that was hanging on a nail and put the marker board up in its place.

"What are you doing?"

"_We _are playing a game."

"What?"

"Strip man!" He said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

"NO!" She'd played that only once at her first "boy-girl" party when she turned 15. And lost. Miserably.

At least Matt stepped in before she lost _all_ of her clothes.

He frowned at her.

"No." She said sternly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"What?"

"Come _ooooon_," He said.

Rolling her eyes at his childish idea, she said, "Fine. If I win, you _leave_."

"Fair enough." Damon smirked.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They said together.

"Dammit!" Elena walked away.

Damon laughed. "Aw, come on! Everyone knows that scissors beats paaaperrrrr!" he sing-songed.

"Whatever!" She went into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Elena," He knocked on the door.

"Leave, Damon!"

"Elena," he lowered his voice dangerously. "I will break down this door."

She sighed irately and opened the door.

Damon smirked. "I thought so."

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the marker board and drew the spaces. When she turned around, Damon was there, invading her space again. She handed him the marker angrily and sat on her bed.

When Damon was done, he turned his eyes mischievous. "Guess."

Frowning, Elena said, "D?"

Grinning, Damon shook his head.

Mumbling something about vervain, Elena unzipped her sweatshirt and threw it on the floor.

He tossed the marker to her and she walked to the board.

"A?"

Elena glared at him before putting two As on the board.

She handed him the marker and said, "I?"

He turned and put an I on the board before handing her the marker. "Y."

"Nope." She grinned.

Damon smirked before taking his shoes off.

_Damn, why hadn't I worn shoes?_ She thought.

"A." She guessed and he walked over, putting one A on the board.

"T." He said and she put a T on the board.

"K."

"Nope."

She swallowed and pulled her shirt over her head. Thankfully, Damon didn't dramatically ogle her red bra too long before handing her the marker.

"Y."

She laughed and shook her head. Unlike her, Damon seemed to have no issue taking his shirt off for her. She turned red as he unbuttoned the black shirt, then he winked at her before letting it slide off of his shoulders and onto her bed.

"Um…A?" Damn her voice for cracking!

"Yep." Damon took the marker from her and put an A on the board.

"E?"

"Yep." She wrote an E.

"K."

"No." He smirked.

"Damon…"

"Just do it, Elena." He grinned.

She unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs and set them on her bed. Her face was completely red as he looked her half-naked body over.

"_Ooo_." He drawled.

"What?" She gave him a confused look.

He laughed. "O. My letter."

_"Oh."_ The she giggled at what _she'd _just said. She put an O on the board.

"T."

He put a T on the board.

"R."

She wrote and R.

So far it was: Elena's: _a_ _a t o _ e Damon's: I _a_t _ _ _

"Um…E?"

"Nope!" He laughed.

She swallowed before oh-so slowly reached back and unclipped her bra. She tried to ignore Damon's stares – and how hot it was making her feel.

"B." He guessed.

"No." She still avoided his gaze. Until he took his pants off.

_At least he's wearing boxers_. She thought, blushing deeper.

"N."

"Yep!"

She let out a sigh of relief when he put and N on the board.

"R."

She put an R on the board.

"O?"

Damon put an O on the board.

"L?"

She wrote an L.

"B?"

He grinned and slowly shook his head, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You lose, Elena."

Her jaw dropped. Was he serious? But the look on his face told her yes, he was _very_ serious.

_Fine._ She thought angrily and dropped her red panties. _Oh my gosh, what did I just do?_

Damon's blue eyes looked her body over and Elena suddenly felt herself get wet.

_What the hell?_

"What was your word?" He asked, looking (luckily) at her face.

"Salvatore." A hysterical giggle burst out of her mouth. "What about yours?"

Grinning, Damon turned and wrote in the rest of the letters.

She read them out loud. _"'I want you.'"_ She swallowed.

In the blink of an eye, Damon was right in front of her. "And I meant every word." He smirked.

Elena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and the small gesture made Damon lick his lips.

To both his and her surprise, Elena leaned in close to Damon, silently craving his touch. He pressed his lips against hers and she immediately responded. She dove her fingers into his silky hair and felt his arms wrap around her bare waist.

She moaned low in her throat as he pressed his body flush against hers and she felt his hardness through his boxers.

"Damon…" She whispered, but this time it wasn't a warning; it was a plea.

Using superhuman speed, he lay Elena on her bed, pushed the clothes out of the way and crawled on top of her, driving his tongue into her mouth. She arched her hips up, wanting more of him. Damon let his slender fingers run down her body, causing her to shiver, until he reached the part of her that ached for him most. He slid a finger into her wetness and groaned softly, pressing his forehead to hers, their eyes both closed. He slid another finger into her and began moving them in and out slowly until her juices were dripping on his hand.

She arched her back. "Damon, _please…_" She bit her lip and whimpered softly.

He was surprised at how excited she was right now, but if anything, it made his ego swell even more. He planted a kiss on her lips before sliding his fingers out of her. Elena shifted her hips on the bed, desperately wanting a release. She was just as shocked as he was at the extent of her arousal.

Elena opened her eyes, obviously expecting him to take his underwear off and just thrust inside, but his blue eyes sparkled as he planted wet kisses down her stomach. She didn't take her eyes off of him until he reached his desired area. He let his tongue run lazily across her clit and she closed her eyes tightly.

His experienced tongue slid up and down her lower lips until he took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth and lightly suckled it.

"Ooohh Damon!" Elena moaned desperately.

Damon let his tongue slide in and out of her, her juices flooding his mouth. He moved his hands down to her hips and held her steady as he continued to work magic on her. Elena's body began to tighten and with a few more tantalizing swipes of his tongue, she came undone, screaming his name.

With superhuman speed, he shot up and laid two fingers over her mouth, grinning wickedly. "Shh. Jeremy and Jenna will hear."

Her eyes darted to the door before moving back to Damon. He kissed her once on the lips before shifting, removing his black boxers and intertwining his body with hers. He held her close and just kissed her. When she pulled back for air, he shifted again slightly before guiding his erection to her entrance.

He easily slid into her and he paused momentarily, letting her inner walls stretch to accommodate his size before giving her a peck on the lips. Elena wrapped her legs around him reflexively and he began thrusting in and out of her.

Over and over Damon drove into her until her body began to tense and she let out rather loud moans.

"Shh, shh, shh." He kissed her in an effort to quiet her screams, but as she came, she let out a moan that could wake the dead! (Ha.) He quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she rode out her orgasm, but it seemed too…hostile.

Damon slid out of her and flipped her body over gently. He lay almost all the way down on her and put his lips to her ear. "Up on your knees, Love."

Breathlessly, she obeyed and cried out in pleasure as Damon entered her again. "Damon!"

In and out, again and again Damon was able to do amazing things to her that had pleasure coursing through her veins with every thrust. She felt his cool lips kiss the overheated skin of her shoulder as he made love to her.

"D-Damoooon…" She moaned. "I'm – Oh!"

Damon put his hand over her mouth as he continued to thrust into her. Her warmth pulsated around his cock and with a moan; he spilled himself inside of her. They two of them collapse on the bed in a sated, sweaty mess. Breathing heavily, Elena looked over at Damon, taking a second to appreciate the sight of his sweaty chest and abs before looking into his eyes and laughed breathlessly.

Damon leaned over and kissed her hair before laying his head back down on her pillow.

"See?" He said and Elena looked at him curiously. "Told you that you needed to get laid."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :) _


End file.
